silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Winners/Episodes/Never Say Never
Never Say Never is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Redemption Duel: Hangman's Gambit The contestants will solve a word puzzle, spelling out a specific phrase. The first person to do so wins. Winner: '''Yoda '''Reward Challenge: Hope Fragments Two people from each tribe will each be asked five deeply personal questions about the other. The pair that in total answers the most amount of questions right wins. The winning tribe gets a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol, as well as getting to spend the night at a concert with special-written music by the Cisum tribe. Winner(s): '''Brawn '''Immunity Challenge: Killing Game The tribes will each have three members hide in an enclosed area, while one person from each tribe searches for the hidden members from the other tribes. Once a hidden person is found by someone from another tribe, they're "killed". The first tribe to not have any of their three hidden members left alive loses. Winner(s): '''Brains, Beauty '''Duel Challenge: Rebuttal Showdown Both contestants will participate in a game of fencing. Whoever first strikes their opponent five times wins the duel. '''Winner(s): '''Ron Weasley Story Day 36 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the Redemption Duel. Yoda and Luki get ready to fight for their survival. Yoda gets off to a quick start, solving a massive part of the word puzzle before Luki even gets one letter right. Luki continues to struggle massively, while Yoda flies through the puzzle, getting all six words within less than two minutes, winning in the biggest challenge blowout of the season thus far. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Yoda on his incredibly impressive win, as Luki bids everyone adieu. Day 37 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone and explains the challenge. For Brains, Hodges and Ron participate. For Brawn, J.D. and Finn participate. For Beauty, Nick and the Master participate. Hodges gets all questions about Ron wrong, while Ron gets 3 of Hodges' questions right. J.D. gets 3 right too, as does Finn. Nick gets all questions wrong and the Master only gets 1 right. That means that with a total score of 6-3-1, Brawn continues their dominant victory streak. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Brawn on yet another strong victory and tells them to enjoy their evening. Everyone else heads back to camp. Day 38 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone and explains the challenge. Carol and Finn sit out for Brawn. Kurou is the searches for Brains, Gandalf for Brawn and Monica for Beauty. Very early on, Odysseus is found in the ocean by his former tribemate Monica. Shortly after, Gandalf finds Nick hiding under a log. The tribes are tied up when Monica finds Hodges hiding under the sit-out bench, and Gandalf soon finds the Master hiding behind a tree, leaving Harry as the last Beauty hiding. Kurou finds J.D. up in the treetops, leaving Catherine as the last Brawn. Shockingly, she is soon found inside a hollow tree by Monica, giving the dominant Brawn tribe their first loss. As Brains still have both Harry and Snow "alive", as opposed to Beauty's Harry, they're declared the winners of the challenge. As the winners, Brains gets to decide who to exile from Brawn. They choose Carol. The winning tribes then both pick one contestant each to fight in a duel. Brains chooses Ron and Beauty picks Monica. The two get ready to battle. Ron quickly strikes first, barely hitting Monica after she skillfully tries to dodge. Monica, unprepared for another attack, is then quickly struck by Ron yet again. And again. Realising she needs to be more offensive, Monica instead attacks Ron, easily hitting him not once, not twice, but thrice. Ron, realising the two are tied, tries striking Monica again, but she has learnt his tricks by now and easily dodges, retaliating with a blow against him instead. Ron, knowing he is one strike away from losing, goes in to duel Monica very aggressively - and after a short while of incredible swordsmanship from both sides, Ron gets in another strike. With both tied up, they now know whoever hits the other first wins. It's a fierce battle, but ultimately, Ron lands the finishing blow, winning the duel. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Ron, as Brains return to camp yet again having five members. As for Beauty, despite not having gone to tribal once yet, they are already down to just three members: Harry, Nick and the Master. The trio returns to camp, defeated. Tribal Council 12: Brawn Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Coriolanus Snow, referring to the fact that despite the Brains' poor challenge ability, they were able to win the immunity challenge. Gallery